The Ballad of Dark Glass and Placido
by Sango Tsubasa
Summary: Based on an rp between me and my gf. Pre-rp. Shows the relationship between Antinomy and Placido and how Ant actually died and Placido began to slowly show emotion. Slight AU. BL/yaoi don't like don't read. Androidshipping. Two parts.


"_You were all created to save this apocalyptic future. Go forth, my creations, and live!"_

**The Ballad of Dark Glass and Placido**

Data Input 1.1:

"Humans disgust me. Look how weak they are. Look at them, so attached to everything. I'm glad I'm me."

Placido watched from his space-time base as normal everyday things happened in the city. He could see them all.

"You don't know how to have fun," Lucciano told him lazily.

"Hmph. I'm an android. I don't need fun."

"You don't know what you're missing~"

"Jose, I think there's something wrong with the brat. Maybe he needs to have his codes rewritten."

Lucciano pouted angrily.

"Now now, Placido, play nice," Jose said, "Lucciano's right. It's not good to get too bored. You should relax a little."

Placido scowled.

"Why don't you go spend time with that other android? The one that was created to help complete the circuit by teaching Yusei Fudo how to Acc-"

"Why would I want to hang out with someone who dances around with humans?" Placido snapped.

"I think it would do you good," Jose told him, "You are being a little too uptight about separating yourself from other people. You are _half_ human, you know. And you are a little too obsessed with your robotic self. Maybe you should see what the real meaning of being human his. That other android is not afraid. Maybe you should see what he sees in them."

Placido scowled deeper. He hated being told off by Jose.

"Fine! If it will get you to shut up for a while, I'll go see him," he finally muttered, getting up. He located his target, and then with a slash of his sword, he was gone.

Data Input: 1.2:

The blue haired android turned at the noise and saw a figure stepping out of thin air.

"Oh, Placido!" He said cheerily, "What brings you here?"

"Don't act so cheerful all the time, Glass," Placido scoffed, "I was ordered by Jose to come observe _humans_ because apparently I'm acting too robotic."

"I can see that," replied the other android, "And, my name is Antin-"

"Your name is Dark Glass if I say it is," Placido snapped, "I'll call you Antinomy once you get rid of those stupid glasses!"

"Giving me a nickname? How cute~" Dark Glass cooed, making Placido turn red and scowl, "But why do you hate my glasses so much?"

"I don't like not being able to see someone's eyes. I can't read their expression."

Dark Glass raised an eyebrow.

"You want to see my eyes…?

"I want you to take of those ridiculous glasses!"

Dark Glass smirked.

"Maybe I will if you make me happy enough."

Placido raised an eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, I'll show you want it's like to be a little more human."

Data Input 1.3:

They spent the day walking around town, going into stores, Placido observing, Dark Glass explaining. Dark Glass made Placido try all kinds of different foods, and even clothes.

However, the android was not amused by any of it, though he did find he enjoyed strawberry ice cream.

"All these things are meaningless," he said to Dark Glass as they walked down the boardwalk as the sun set, "Everything in those stores can be obliterated. Humans are weak if they get attached to meaningless creations."

Dark Glass frowned.

"You're enjoying that ice cream," he noted, making Placido choke slightly.

"F-Food is necessary," he choked out, "Even some of the clothes are necessary. Glass trinkets and gold chains and teddy bears and collectable figures are useless."

As they stepped onto the beach, Dark Glass took Placido's free hand in his.

"What are you doing?" Placido said, ice cream dripping down his chin.

"It's… a human thing. I wanted to try it," Dark Glass said, his voice quivering ever so slightly, his glasses masking his true purpose.

"Humans are weird," Placido scoffed, continuing to lick his ice cream, "Why would they want to hold someone's dirty hand?"

Dark Glass watched him. They walked along the beach, right to the water's edge.

"Humans like to swim here," he explained to Placido, "It keeps them cool in the summertime, and it's fun for them."

"The ocean is disgusting," Placido spat, "Do you know how many organisms live in there? Well of course you do, you're an android, but still. Gross." He bit his cone.

Dark Glass looked down and saw a colorful shell. Without breaking his grip on Placido's hand, he bent down and picked it up.

"Humans enjoy collecting these," he told Placido, who eyed it strangely, "Isn't it pretty?"

"Pretty?" Placido almost laughed, "Pretty? Who cares how it looks, it's the shell of a once living organism. That's all."

"But this one has so many colors in it," Dark Glass said, "The red even matches your eyes. Here." He put the shell in Placido's hand. "Take it, to remember our day together."

Placido looked at it.

"That's the dumbest reason to keep an object I've ever heard," he said, and he let it fall to the ground, "Who would want a disgusting thing like that?"

"Oh. Right…" said Dark Glass, trying to mask his disappointment.

"Well… follow me now, and I'll show you something sure to impress you!"

He dragged Placido to a dock and they sat on the edge, still hand in hand.

"Is this what you wanted to show me? The ocean?" Placido said, annoyed.

"Weren't we just looking at it?"

"No, look~"

Dark Glass gestured to the sky where a beautiful sunset was taking place.

"Isn't it… isn't it spectacular?"

Placido couldn't see it, but Dark Glass' eyes were practically glowing.

Placido scowled.

"It's a sunset, so what?" he said, "I can see that anytime. The earth's rotation causes the sun to be in certain positions, and at certain times, it reflects the light into the sky differently. It's really not that great."

Dark Glass's face fell.

"Humans enjoy them. Especially on the beach."

Placido sighed.

"This is stupid."

He got up, yanking his hand from Dark Glass'.

"Humans are far too easily impressed. I've learned today how weak they really are. And apparently _it's contagious._"

Placido flicked Dark Glass' nose, who flinched.

"You'll end up in a bad place if you keep letting human behavior influence you, Glass."

Dark Glass stood up furiously.

"Wow, you are _really_ full of yourself, you know that?" Dark Glass spat.

"One day _you'll_ end up in a bad spot if you don't accept your human self. It's not good to repress desires."

"_Desires?_" Placido laughed, "What kind of _desires_ do you think I'm "repressing"?"

"You're desire to love," Dark Glass told him, making Placido's expression change, "Do you know why humans like all those things? Useless trinkets, seashells, sunsets, holding hands… They like them because they have a heart and feel affection. It makes them _happy_. You want to happy too, Placido, but you're too determined to distance yourself from humans that you're going to make yourself miserable. Even Jose and Lucciano have accepted their desires that bring them closer to humans. It's only you being stubborn. All of this is in your head."

Placido stared at him.

"I'm outta here!" he finally snapped, and he drew out his sword and with a swipe, vanished.

Data Input 1.4:

"Placido, that other android is here to see you again."

"Tell him to go away. I'm working."

"I will take over your shift if you go talk to him."

"I'll take a rain check on that one."

"You know that is a 'human' phrase, right?"

Placido turned and glared at Jose. Jose sighed.

"Just go talk to him or he is going to keep coming back until you do."

Placido made a noise of frustration and got up.

There was a special way for Antinomy to contact the Yliaster Emperors. He could do it through his glasses. Even though Placido knew Antinomy needed those glasses for this purpose, he still hated them.

Placido walked in the "Welcome" room to find Antinomy standing there, holding a bundle of sunflowers.

"I brought this for you," he said, holding them out for the other android.

Placido looked at him as though he had six heads.

"W-Why?" he finally snapped, unable to comprehend why anyone would want to be given dead plants.

A bit of Antinomy's enthusiasm left him. But then he remembered Placido didn't know much about human behavior.

"It's a human tradition," he explained, "to being flowers to someone you lik- really appreciate."

"You _appreciate_ me?" Placido snorted. Antinomy's face turned red, most of his blush concealed by his glasses.

"J-Just take them!" he hissed, shoving the bundle into Placido's chest.

"Alright, chill!" Placido scoffed, "I'll take your stupid flowers." He looked around, not knowing what to do with them next.

"Hey brat!"

Lucciano appeared in the doorway.

"Don't call me that!" he snapped.

"Here, put these… somewhere."

Placido shoved the flowers at Lucciano, who looked at them, then looked up at the two androids. He looked up at Placido, looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Did Antinomy give you these?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, so? What's with that look?" Placido hissed.

"Oh nothing~" Lucciano sniggered, "Enjoy your _date~_"

He left the room laughing.

"Date? What? Why is the brat laughing at me?" He rounded on Antinomy.

Antinomy looked to the side.

"Should we get going?" he asked, his voice a little shaky, ignoring Placido's question.

"Get going _where_? I never said I was going anywhere with you! And what's wrong with your face? Are you overheating or something?"

Placido had noticed the red spreading on Antinomy's face.

"C-Come on!" Antinomy spluttered, and he grabbed Placido's arm and pushed the "Send" button, sending him back to the location he was at when he had beamed himself to Yliaster.

Data Input 1.5:

"Placido, do you think I'm hot?"

Placido almost dropped the box of chocolates he had just been given.

It had been several weeks since he first received the sunflowers. Since then, Antinomy would visit him frequently and bring him small gifts, such as flowers, chocolates, or home made food.

Placido accepted the gifts greedily, not understanding why someone would ever give their possessions away to someone else, but liking the attention none-the-less. He found that really enjoyed chocolate, especially chocolate covered strawberries. Antinomy had learned from trial and error what kind of foods and flowers Placido preferred. Placido never questioned it after that first day, assuming Antinomy just did this stuff because he wanted to, not knowing he wanted something in return.

"Hot?" Placido asked, "You mean…?"

"Attractive," Antinomy said, a slight blush forming on his cheeks, "Do you think I'm attractive?"

"Attractive?" Placido spat, "Attraction is a human feeling!"

"It can be an android thing too," Antinomy said. He paused, then added, "I'm attracted to _you_…"

Placido gaped at him.

"So… all these gifts… they were because you find me attractive?"

"Yes," Antinomy said, doing his best to keep his head.

Placido did know about attraction. Jose had recently taught him about human attraction, dating, and sex. (Jose, of course, did this because he knew Antinomy had a crush on him, and knew Placido didn't have a clue. Placido still hadn't put two and two together to realize Antinomy was taking him on dates.)

Placido sighed.

"Look," he said, putting a hand on the other android's shoulder, "Attraction happens in the human world in order to keep their species alive. We don't need to do that. I think you may have a glitch or something. You ought to have Jose give you a checkup."

"It doesn't have to be just for reproductional purposes!" Antinomy argued, still turning red, "It can be for fun! For pleasure!"

"Fun?"

Placido thought about it.

"So you want to have fun with me?" he asked.

"In a sense," Antinomy said.

"And you think I'm attractive…. So does that mean you want to have sex with me?"

Antinomy almost short circuited.

"Wh-? Wh-? D-Do _you_ want to?" he splurted out.

"Well, if you say it's enjoyable, I'll try it," Placido told him.

Antinomy's mouth was slightly open. He was speechless. He had thought it was going to be so much harder and take so much more persuasion to get Placido in bed. And yet he had just agreed to it without Antinomy ever having to suggest it.

"Come on, we can use my room," Placido offered, and he motioned to the hallway where his room was located.

Antinomy gulped and managed to say, "Okay," as he followed Placido there.

Data Input 1.6.1:

"Holy hell, that was amazing," Placido panted, lying back in his bed as Antinomy fell next to him.

"I'm going to assume from all your screaming that you enjoyed yourself~" Antinomy mused. He absentmindedly drew little circles on Placido's chest with his finger.

"Mmmm you were right. That _did_ feel good~" Placido sighed. Antinomy raised his head up and kissed him. Placido accepted the kiss and deepened it, enjoying the feel and taste.

"Mmmm Ant…" Placido referred to him by his real name now that he wasn't wearing his glasses, "You're going to get me going again~" Antinomy chuckled.

"Save it for morning," he whispered to him.

"Morning?" Placido laughed, "You're going to come all the way back here just for a quick morning fuck?"

"Come back? What do you mean? I'll be right here~" the blue hair android cooed to him.

Placido snorted.

"Don't be stupid," he said, "You have your own bed. This is mine!"

Placido obviously thought Antinomy was joking with him. But Antinomy's face fell.

"You don't want me to stay?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I?" Placido said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "What possible benefit does that have?"

"Humans do it!" Antinomy blurted out before he could stop himself. He knew as soon as he said it that it was the wrong answer.

"_HUMANS_?" Placido spat, "Oh, I get it; it's a human symbol of affection. Well, we're _not_ human and we don't have affection!"

"I do!" Antinomy shouted at him, tears stinging his eyes.

"Then you're disgusting!" Placido snarled, "Get out of my bed!" He pushed Antinomy right out of his bed and onto the floor.

"I can't believe I let you put your dick inside me. Disgusting human feeling android…!"

Antinomy stood up.

"You liked it!" he shouted, his eyes now swimming with tears.

"Yeah, before I learned you have human reproductive feelings! You don't even deserve to be in my room! You're a disgrace to all androids! GET OUT!"

And then to Placido's embarrassment, Antinomy burst into heavy sobs. He coded his clothes on and then ran out the door, wailing, and slamming it behind him.

Data Input: 1.6.2:

Jose looked up and saw the blue haired android run out of the hallway. He was crying hard and was bumping into things because he couldn't see through his tears.

_Oh no… Placido fucked up, did he not?_

Jose caught Antinomy as he was about to run into the Welcome room.

"Antinomy, wait."

Antinomy stopped, but continued crying.

"Come, sit with me."

Antinomy obeyed.

"Lucciano, can you put up a pot of tea please?" Jose requested. Lucciano scowled but did what he was told without question.

Jose sat the crying android down and patted his back.

"It is okay. Calm down. It will be okay."

Jose used his coding to activate another feature of Antinomy's glasses. It projected his memories, and Jose watched the recent of scene of what had happened after Placido and Antinomy had had sex.

Antinomy was still crying when the tea was done.

"Here, drink this. It will calm you down."

Antinomy took it in his shaking hands and forced himself to calm down enough to drink it.

"Now," Jose told him, sitting next to him, "You have to understand. Placido is a bit… different from us. Lucciano and I were created with just a little heart. You were created with a big heart. Placido was created with no heart. Zone did not know what he was doing while trying to create emotions in us. And you, with the big heart, could love anyone in the world, and it chose the being with no heart. It is a tragedy. But I believe there is hope. I think if you show him enough kindness and love, it will spread to him. So do not give up just yet. I really do believe he will come around. He just needs time. One day he will realize that he needs you to be happy. But for now… please excuse him."

Antinomy listened to Jose's words and nodded. He had stopped crying.

"If you would like, you can stay here for the night. You can have my room."

Antinomy shook his head.

"Thanks… but I'd prefer to just go home now…" he replied softly.

Jose nodded.

"As you wish."

Data Input 1.6.3:

There was a knock on Placido's door.

"Who is it?" he grunted, having just drifted off to sleep.

"It is I," Jose replied, "We need to have a talk."

Placido groaned.

"Fine. Come in, or whatever."

Jose entered and shut the door.

"It was very mean, what you did," Jose said.

"Excuse me?" Placido snorted.

"You were terrible to that poor other android. He was a total wreck."

Placido turned over in bed.

"I have no use for someone who is weak enough to depend on someone else for their happiness," Placido said simply.

"It is not weakness," Jose told him, "In fact, those kind of relationships with other beings are the best things to happen to anyone. Bonds are important."

"You sound like the human, Fudo Yusei, who we're supposed to be destroying!" Placido snapped, sitting up, "And I've already pin-pointed those bonds of his as his greatest weakness!"

"You are a fool for thinking that then," Jose scolded him, and Placido's expression turned nasty.

"I am _not_ a fool!"

"Yes you most certainly are!" Jose snapped right back, "If you target Fudo Yusei's bonds, he will become stronger. People with bonds do literally anything to keep them. You are making a grave mistake!"

"You're just as pathetic as Antinomy!" Placido snapped.

"Antinomy has a huge heart, and his heart has chosen you," Jose told him, "You would be wise to nurture that heart. It will give you strength. Unbelievable strength."

"Strength, you say?"

Now Placido was listening. Jose knew what he was thinking.

"You had better not dare use him, Placido," he warned him, "You will regret it one day."

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever. I'll think about. Now kindly get out of my room so I can sleep." Placido yawned and rolled over.

_I have a bad feeling about this, _Jose thought as he left the room.

Data Input 1.7:

The next day Placido decided he would give this relationship a try to see if Jose was telling the truth. He hunted down Antinomy through the chip in his glasses.

Antinomy lived in a cave on the outskirts of the ocean. It was actually quite nice, Placido had to admit, especially for an Android. They didn't need lights because they had infra-red sensors. Antinomy could live here for free and stay unknown from humans. And everything he needed could be made out of code.

When Placido found him, Antinomy was curled up in his large coded bed under a fluffy quilt. Placido tried to be quiet, but Antinomy wasn't asleep.

"What do you want, Placido?"

His voice sounded hoarse and dry, as if he had used it up.

_Hm… How to do this…?_ Placido thought.

"I want to apologize," he told him, sitting on the bed.

Antinomy poked his head out from under the covers. He had circles under his bloodshot mechanical eyes.

"Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "Jose told me what I did wrong. You know, I still don't understand these kinds of things. But… I'll give it try, in hopes of understanding it better. And I want you to help me."

Antinomy sat up, his eyes sparkling.

"You mean it? Really?"

He sounded as if all his dreams had just come true.

_Ugh, that human look in his mechanical eyes makes me feel sick, _Placido thought. But he knew he'd have to play along. Somehow, this would make him stronger. Plus, he was getting free stuff from this guy. Better keep him happy.

"Yes. So um… if you staying the night after we have sex is the right thing to do, then I'll let you stay."

Antinomy jump up and hugged him, kissing his cheek.

"You just didn't understand before, it's okay," he said warmly, "Come lay with me now. Humans do this too."

Placido had an urge to just punch him and leave, but he obeyed. He laid down next to Antinomy who immediately wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his neck. Placido bit his lip. He would rather rip off his own arm then admit that the warm body close to him actually felt nice. Soon Antinomy's slow steady breathing told Placido he was finally asleep. He guessed Antinomy hadn't slept well last night. Not that he cared.

He waited for Antinomy to wake up, but ended up falling asleep in his arms. He woke up some time later to soft kisses being planted on his cheek and neck. Placido groaned, shivering slightly.

"Good morning, princess," Antinomy cooed, causing Placido to scowl.

"Look, I said I'd try understanding things, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your love toy." Placido pushed him away.

Antinomy's eyes saddened.

"Yeah… I guess I was just excited and jumped the gun." He sighed.

"The sex did feel good, though," Placido commented, trying to cheer him up a little. He was telling the truth too.

This seem to lift Antinomy's spirits a bit.

"Wanna have a go now?"

Antinomy caressed Placido's cheek with his finger. Placido swatted it away.

"No. I have work to do. I've already been here too long," Placido told him, getting out of bed.

Antinomy frowned and sighed.

"Alright," he said, "But sometime soon?"

"Sure," Placido shrugged, "Soon."

Data Input 1.8:

For months this strange relationship went on. Antinomy bought Placido nice things, they kissed, had sex, and slept in the same bed. But whenever Antinomy tried to be affectionate, Placido would shrug him off. Finally, Antinomy couldn't hold his feelings back any longer.

"Placido, do you love me?"

It happened right after a particularly rough fucking. Antinomy had moved in to cuddle Placido, but Placido had turned and tried to fall asleep. Just like usual. But Antinomy wanted more.

"Love?" Placido scoffed, "I'm an android. I don't love."

"I'm an android too," Antinomy said quietly, "And I love."

Placido turned to glare at him.

"Love is a stupid human ideal. The mind tricks them into thinking they need companionship in order for them to survive and reproduce. If you are having the feelings of a human then you should go get checked out by Jose."

Placido turned in attempt to go back to sleep.

"Don't you like being with me?" Antinomy asked in a quiet voice.

Placido pondered this.

"I like having sex," he said, "And I like getting things. But it wouldn't matter to me whether it was you or someone else."

A hard slap to the face told Placido he had said something worse than he had intended.

"You _scumbag!_" Antinomy snarled, hot tears streaming down his face. "You USED me!"

"I didn't use you!" Placido snapped, sitting up and rubbing his face, "I've been letting you do whatever you want to me! You've been having your way this entire time!"

"Except when I try to make you return my affection!" Antinomy shouted.

"Because affection is a human emotion we android aren't supposed to have!" Placido shot back.

"Then… then at least have the decency to lie to me!" Antinomy sobbed, "Lie to me and pretend you love me!"

"No!" Placido snapped, "I'm not going to act like a fucking human for you!"

"Please…!" Antinomy begged, "Just say it once! Just tell me you love me, one time… that's all I need…! Just a little lie… please…!"

"You know what, this is getting ridiculous," Placido huffed, "I've been with you for months and nothing has happened. Jose told me I'd get unbelievable strength from this. So far all it's doing is annoying me!"

"You _were _using me!" Antinomy shrieked, sobbing harder, "You can lie about that but you can't lie and say three little words to me?"

"I've been humiliated enough!" Placido hissed, "Now either calm the fuck down or get the hell out of here!"

Suddenly Antinomy stopped crying and wiped his face.

"If… If you don't say you love me… I'll kill myself," he managed to threaten calmly.

"Pfffft is that the best you can do?" Placido sneered. Antinomy looked at him, a half-crazed, half determined look in his eyes.

"I mean it," he told Placido in a dangerously soft tone, "I'll jump off the highest cliff I can find into the ocean. It'll cause me to short circuit. And you'll have to live with the fact that you killed me every single day for the rest of your life."

"I don't care what happens to you," Placido told him, "I'll _watch_ you jump."

Antinomy coded his clothes on and walked to the door.

"You'll regret this," he said, hand hovering over the doorknob, "One day, you'll regret this."

"I'll keep that in mind," Placido sneered.

Antinomy left without another word.

Data Input 1.9:

"Placido, what the hell is this?"

Jose tuned the channel of Placido's lookout. There, standing on a cliff, was Antinomy.

"Oh, Antinomy's going to deactivate himself," Placido said casually.

"WHAT?"

"Jeez, you're overreacting," Placido huffed, "He's just an android. We don't even need him."

"Why is he… You did something to him, did you not?" Jose accused him.

"I told him the truth!" Placido snapped, "He wanted me to tell him I loved him when love is human emotion that we androids have no need of! Then he freaked out and left, threatening to jump off a cliff. Not my problem!"

"It is _too_ your problem!" Jose spat, "Go down there _right now_ and stop him! We need Antinomy!"

"No," Placido said simply, "He's better off dead anyway. He was an android trying to be a human. You can't become what you're not."

"PLACIDO!"

Placido folded his arms.

"I'm not stopping him."

Jose looked ready to rip Placido apart. But then he sighed.

"You will regret this greatly one day Placido. You may not think it, but this will haunt you."

"Look, he's jumping!" Placido exclaimed, amused.

"I wanna see!" Lucciano said excitedly, but Jose snarled "NO!" so dangerously that Lucciano fell back into his seat.

Jose and Placido watched as the blue haired android's feet left the edge of the cliff and he plummeted about a hundred feet into the ocean. And just like that, he was gone.

Placido thought he would be amused by this, but instead, as soon as Antinomy hit the water, he felt a cold rush swell up in his circuits. He couldn't explain the feeling, but he knew something inside him had changed.

"Hmph," he said, turning off his look out, "Back to work."

He didn't recognize the feeling yet, but later he would figure out, it was regret.

It wasn't Antinomy's life that was meant to change Placido, it was his death.


End file.
